moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Barhilda Brighthammer
}} Barhilda Brighthammer is the eldest of thirty four sisters and current Matriarch of Clan Brighthammer. She wields the hammer of her clan's namesake, The Brighthammer. A weapon forged in the flames of the holy light. History Youth Barhilda's youth was one of isolation and disappointment. Many of the women in Clan Brighthammer were secluded within Brighthammer Hold in the Wetlands due to Bronzebeard discrimination. She along with a handful of her kin fought against this treatment for years. Rejection of Kin The Second War was a turning point of Barhilda's life, including the life of many of her sisters and aunts. Lead by Barhilda's aunt Aileana in an act of rebellion approximately half of Clan Brighthammer's female population stormed their way out of Brighthammer Hold and made their way to the Arathi Highlands. There a handful of them would join Stromic society in various forms. Those that did not would continue onwards slowly reducing in number as the Brighthammer women splintered among the northern human kingdoms until Barhilda and her aunt arrived in Lordaeron, both taking up arms against the Horde under the banner of the Alliance of Lordaeron. The Brighthammer and The Second War The Second War raged on as Barhilda and her sisters fought within the human armies against the Horde. It was when the Silver Hand opened their ranks beyond their founders and the clerics. Barhilda's aunt Aileana was the first among her clan to join the Silver Hand. Barhilda would become her first and only squire. In further defiance against her family's traditions Aileana forged The Brighthammer. A weapon blessed by the flames of the Holy Light. Furthermore Aileana took on the title "The Brighthammer" declaring any who possess the weapon and title to be the true bearer of the clan's heroic spirit. Both of which Barhilda would inherit. With the defeat of The Doomhammer, the Second War calmed for a moment. In this time all surviving members of the exodus returned to Brighthammer Hold after hearing of the death of Barhilda's father during one of the battles. Aileana's former husband had taken the Thaneship as Barhilda had no male siblings thus no male heirs. Aileana challenged her husband to martial combat and won. This lead to the abdication of the Thaneship to Barhilda's mother. Effective immediately all of Barhilda's thirty four sisters began joining the Silver Hand rallying around the clan's new symbol and taking part in the greater world. Aileana and Barhilda's mother would later die at the hands of the Horde in the second destruction of Stormwind. Barhilda took up the weapon and title becoming the new Brighthammer for the remainder of the war as well as Clan Brighthammer's first inherited Matriarch. A Third War In the years following the Second War, Clan Brighthammer aided in the formation of the Ironforge Silver Hand as some of its first members. It had become clan tradition for all women of the clan to either join the ranks of Ironforge's Silver Hand or Lordaeron's. At this time Barhilda had been serving in Lordaeron's Silver Hand chapter and was present for the outbreak of the Scourge. Barhilda took part in the Purge of Stratholme, not blinking an eye at the actions she and others loyal to Arthas had took. Barhilda followed through with Arthas' crusade until his decision to leave for Northrend. At which point Barhilda chose to remain with the Silver Hand not loyal to Uther or his "cowards." A Fall From Grace Barhilda would learn a sense of great shame as time went by. Arthas had returned and slaughtered the men and women she declared to be "cowards." The surviving members of the Silver Hand who created the Scarlet Crusade would become her new comrades in arms against the Scourge and later these creatures calling themselves "The Forsaken." It would be quite some time before Barhilda took her leave of the Scarlet Crusade. Thankfully before the first assault on the Scarlet Cathedral. She made her way back to Khaz Modan and took control of Brighthammer Hold as her birthright and with the authority she held as wielder of The Brighthammer. Barhilda would spend months earning the worthiness to once go by the title as well. The Burning Crusade WIP Northrend Campaign WIP The Cataclysm WIP Modern Times WIP Personal Life Faith WIP Political Views WIP Relationships WIP = Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Kingdom of Ironforge Category:Scarlet Crusade